Let's Dance
by HometownHorrorStory
Summary: This is a oneshot of Damon's POV during the dance in Miss Mystic Falls in season one.
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching Vampire Diaries and I thought I would do a quick one-shot Damon POV of my favorite part!**

**This is the dance scene in season one-Miss Mystic Falls.**

**To me this is when Damon actually realizes he has fallen for Elena.**

**I own nothing.**

Damon heard Carol Lockwood tell Elena she was next, and his idiot brother was still nowhere to be found.

Then the announcer called her name and escort's name and, still, no Stefan. _Why? Why was he so stupid? If I ever had someone like Elena I would never leave her side._

Elena started her decent and Damon's mind went blank, she was beautiful, but she was upset. No wonder, the only person at the foot of the stairs was the blonde girl's escort and there was no way he was taking her to the dance floor. _Well better me than anyone else.'_

Damon quickly walked over to the foot of the stairs and looked up at Elena and their eyes locked. He saw her relax slightly and he gave her a light smile, not a smirk, a genuine smile. She deserved at least that much for what Stefan was putting her through.

"Where's Stefan?" She whispered when she was on the last step.

"I don't know." He said back taking her hand and walking toward the dance floor outside.

That was when he felt it. The heat that came from her hand. Not just the normal she's a human heat, but the kind of heat that would have gotten his heart beating faster, if it beat at all. _I am losing my mind._

Yes, he had thought about Elena thought about having sex with her and all sorts of other fun, but he thought that way about everyone female. There were no feelings associated with that, just sex.

Now as he stood in front of Elena he was hell bent on keeping his ideas far from any sort of feeling..feeling only got him in trouble. So he did everything in his power to keep from meeting her gaze.

They stepped towards each other and bowed. She took that moment to ask, "What are we going to do?"

"Right now we just have to get through this." He said reassuringly.

They righted themselves and the dancing began. Thankfully it wasn't hard for him to follow. He actually knew the dance from when he was human. It was one of his favorites.

They both put a hand up, almost touching and walked in a tight circle. And again their eyes met and it was over. It was just Damon and Elena. Any other dancers were forgotten. All he saw were her deep brown eyes. Then they separated, and switched hands and directions, but their eyes never strayed from the others'.

The second time they circled he smiled slightly, he was enjoying this dance. She did it so well and she was absolutely gorgeous in the purple dress, so graceful. Just like Katharine, no not just like Katharine, better.

Again they separated before they put both their hands up and made another circle the space between their hands felt like electricity.

Better than Katharine? Had he really just said that? But the more he thought about it the more it was true. Elena was kind, smart, caring. Katharine was none of those things, well she was smart, but in an evil way. Elena had saved his life once, literally begged for him to live.

They parted again, and their hands finally met. He had one hand in hers and the other on her back while she had her other hand on his shoulder. And again that thrilling heat came from every place her skin met his, also with a spark that almost made him shiver. As they went through the motions he saw that she was slightly surprised when they met, had she felt it too? Did she feel the spark that made him want to pull her close and never let go?

As they made their way across the dance floor he saw her mouth slightly parted, and it took all his willpower to not close the distance and kiss her right there. _What is going on with me?_

Damon was always in control, he liked it that way, except when it came to Katharine, but now he felt the power shifting to Elena. _No, no, no, no.._

He saw Elena smiling at him as they circled the floor and his inner turbulence was swept away like a tsunami came through his mind.

He grinned back to her enjoying their moment, and it was _their _moment. There was no Stefan to get in the way, no evil person trying to kill her, it was just Damon and Elena.

But then it was time for them to step apart and life had to go on, she had to go look for her boyfriend and he had to help find his troubled brother.

When they stepped apart he felt cold and a slight empty feeling. And he thought about everything that had played through his mind during the two minutes. _Shit. No, I am overreacting. _One glance at Elena made that hypothesis go down the drain. _ I am fucked._

He knew what had happened during that dance, the reason he didn't feel a pull to Katharine, the reason he wasn't as upset about the tomb situation. He didn't want to put it into words, but it was there, it was definitely there.

The fact that he was in love with Elena Gilbert was the reason for all his changes.

He though back on it.

* * *

_Running up on an overturned truck that he knew was Elena's and the absolute terror that he felt when she wouldn't focus and passed out._

_The anger at Stefan for causing her to be so upset._

_When they were in Georgia the feeling of lightness that he felt just hanging out with her and how she was adorable when she was drunk._

_The gut-wrenching hurt when he found out Elena had lied and betrayed his trust._

_The anger he felt when she didn't listen to him and came to the house full of vampires to help. That anger he knew__ came from his fear that she would get hurt._

* * *

He knew the range of emotions she made him feel was not normal for him, but he just chalked it up to her being his friend. But no.

_Shit. That is it, no going back now. I am in love with her. I am in love with Elena Gilbert._


	2. Author's Note

**Just a quick note that I am posting on all of my stories!**

**I am offering my services as a Beta if anyone is interested! I would love to help out with some stories that you geniuses have thought up!**


End file.
